Overreaction
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Sequel to 2 Sides to Every Dad. When Kevin and Ella get ready for their very first date, Herschel cannot stop thinking about what could go wrong to his little girl. Finally, he snaps and spies on their date at the luxurious Truffle Garden. What happens when Herschel thinks he's doing the right thing by interrupting the date? Kevin belongs to Agent BM and Ella belongs to Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Overreaction**

_Hey guys, welcome back to my stories. In this story, my OC ,Ella, and Agent BM's OC, Kevin, are going on their first date at Truffle Garden. Their parents should be and are happy, save for Herschel who can't let his baby girl enter the dating world just yet. What will he do about the date? Will he jeopardize his father/daughter relationship with Ella just to prove a boneheaded __point?_

_Lucy, Kevin and Nelly's Roadhouse belong to Agent BM._

* * *

**(Sugar Rush, Nelly's Roadhouse)**

"So Dad, how do I look?" Kevin asked his father, Rancis, whlie he was getting ready for his first date with Ella. The black-haired son of Rancis and Vanellope was just fixing his hair in the back office of the family restaurant with Rancis.

"You look like a Million Gold Coins son," Rancis replied while straightening out Kevin's jacket.

"Oh my Baby Boy looks SO handsome!" Vanellope gushed and hugged her son. Kevin rolled his eyes and uncomfortably patted his mom's back. Vanellope kissed his cheek and stood back from Kevin. "I hope you have fun tonight Kevin; just remember that she's in charge, got it?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes Mom, I understand," Kevin replied quickly while checking to make sure he had everything he needed. He gave a quick wipe of his brow with his handkerchief and stuffed it back in his suit pocket. Then, Lucy came in from the dining room carrying a tray of dirty dishes and dirty cups.

"Hey Kev, are you all ready for your big date with Ella?" Lucy asked and set the dishes in the soapy sink and turned back to her brother. Despite liking to tease him slightly about this, Lucy decided not to be annoying and to be supportive of her brother, for now.

"Yeah, just please don't make a big deal out of this please guys," Kevin asked his family, "Ella and I are just trying this out for a little bit; there's no guarantee that it'll turn into something," Kevin explained. Rancis and Vanellope looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at their son.

"You got it Kevin," Rancis fist-bumped his son, "well you better get going and pick up Ella son, a proper gentleman cannot be late for a date," Rancis replied. Kevin sucked in a big breath and walked outside to his personal kart, which was an exact replica of Rancis' original kart, the Kit Kart.

"Good luck Kev!" Lucy waved while Kevin drove away to pick up Ella.

"How do you think he'll do Flugs?" Vanellope asked while she worked on her computer. Rancis chuckled and kissed Vanellope on the cheek, causing Lucy to grimace in disgust. Vanellope giggled and asked, "what is up with you tonight?" she smiled.

"Ah Nelly, Kevin is a Fluggerbutter; he'll be fine," Rancis replied and wrapped his arms around Vanellope.

"Oh yeah Mr. Smarty Pants, how do you know?" She questioned.

"Because Nelly," Rancis chuckled, "I got you," he rubbed his nose on hers.

"Aw," Vanellope gushed and kissed Rancis. By this time, Lucy had seen enough and grabbed a Pepsi Max, a basket of hot wings and went out to the lobby to watch TV.

* * *

**(At the Nougatson Household)**

"Are you almost ready honey?" Sticky asked Ella from behind the bathroom door. Ella had spent the last half hour getting ready for her first date with Kevin. It wasn't anything too fancy, but she dressed in the best dress she had. It was a light blue, short dress with straps. She wanted a strapless dress since she could move around a bit more, but Herschel put his foot down at that.

"Yeah mom," the Aussie girl replied, "just about done," she called out. Sticky bit her finger and walked down the hall into the living room where Herschel was rearranging the furniture a bit and fixing up a few things.

"Hey Wipp, how's our little girl doing?" Herschel questioned while he stopped moving his recliner and stood up to stretch. Their Devil Dog, Oreo, yawned and stretched from his doggie bed and walked up to Sticky and licked her hand.

"Good boy Oreo," she scratched his head and looked back up at her husband, "uh Ella is almost ready to go on her date," Sticky tip toed around the subject. Herschel froze slightly and clicked his tongue.

"And how is she doing Wipp?" Herschel questioned. Before Sticky could reply, Ella walked out of the hall and into the living room. Instead of having her hair sort of messy, it was straightened and flattened out and out of her face.

"Well, wheat do you guys think?" Ella asked. Her light blue dress swirled around her body perfectly, yet at the same time she was able to move around if she wanted. Sticky smiled at how beautiful her daughter looked, but Herschel was frozen in his spot. "Papa? Are you alright?" Ella worriedly asked.

"You look just like your mother did when she was your age Ella," Herschel whispered out and hugged Ella. His daughter happily returned the hug and kissed Herschel on his cheek. Just then, the doorbell rang and Oreo yipped a little.

"That must be Kevin," Sticky said excitedly and ran to the door. Herschel let go of his daughter and breathed in deeply, trying his best to accept that his baby girl was growing up. Sticky opened the door to reveal Kevin holding a Candy Bouquet for Ella.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nougatson, I'm here to pick up Ella," he said with a twinge of nervousness in his voice while holding out the bouquet. Oreo sat down and licked Kevin's hand while Sticky let him in. He walked in and spotted Ella standing in the middle of the living room.

"So, what do you think Kevin?" Ella asked and twirled around a bit. Kevin just stared at her with his mouth opened slightly.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you're openin' a hotel for flies," Herschel said as he walked behind Kevin. The black haired young man shut his mouth and handed the candy bouquet to Ella.

"Wow, these are beautiful," Ella commented and smelled the candy. Kevin lent her his hand and she took it.

"We'll just be on our way Mr. and Mrs. Nougatson," Kevin exclaimed while taking Ella away.

"Hey, just a quick second there Lord Fancypants," Herschel stopped the two, "some ground rules first," he explained.

"Come on Papa," Ella rolled her eyes.

"Now Ella, this is important," Sticky defended Herschel. The two teens stopped in their tracks and waited the ground rules.

"First off, hands to YOURSELF," Herschel stared down Kevin. Kevin nodded and kept his hands at his sides. "Second, I want her home no later than Ten P.M. understand?" Herschel asked.

"I understand completely sir," Kevin nodded again.

"Okay then, you two have fun!" Sticky hugged Kevin and Ella.

"Bye Mom, Bye Papa!" Ella called as Kevin escorted her to his kart. As he drove them away, Herschel slumped into his recliner and ran his hand through his dark hair. Sticky sat down on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright Hershey?" Sticky asked and kissed his ear.

"I'm just still uneasy Wipp. She's still my little baby girl," Herschel mumbled into his hands. "But, I have faith that they'll both make the right decisions," he continued. "Maybe a little TV will help," he exclaimed and turned the TV on to TNTHD. It was showing Top Gun, one of Herschel's favorite movies.

"I'm glad you finally see this is a good thing for our daughter," Sticky smiled and snuggled into Herschel's chest. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?" She asked. On the movie, Tom Cruise and Kelly McGillis were sitting on the motorcycle in front of the pier.

Kelly McGillis said, "Maverick, take me to bed or lose me forever." This caused Herschel to tense up and clench the remote tightly.

Tom Cruise replied with, "Hm, alright," and passionately kissed Kelly. The two started getting into it. Herschel stood up, causing Sticky to collapse in the chair.

"NOOOOOO!" Herschel screamed and ran out to his kart and took off.

"Oh Skittles," Sticky groaned.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Date Gone Wrong

**Overreaction **

**Chapter 2: Date gone wrong**

_Wow guys. I'm in utter shock that a simple story like this got such positive reaction. I thank everyone whom reviewed and followed/favorited. So here is chapter 2._

_Once again, Kevin belongs to Agent BM_

* * *

**(At Truffle Garden)**

Kevin parked his Kit Kart in front of the fancy restaurant and hurried over to Ella's side to escort her out. He laced his fingers in between hers and helped out the door. "Take good care of it please," Kevin called to the valet who had started up the Kit Kart. Kevin led Ella inside and to their table where a waiter was standing next to it with a handful of menus.

"Hello and welcome to Truffle Garden, can I start you two off with some beverages?" The candy person asked and handed the couple their menus.

"I'll have a Pepsi Max please," Ella replied and set her menu down. Kevin studied his menu for a little while longer before coming to a decision.

"Just an A&W Cream soda please," he exclaimed. The candy person scribbled the drink orders down and walked back into the kitchen. This left Kevin and Ella alone to talk and think about what they wanted to eat. "So, how have things been with you Ella?" Kevin questioned. Ella drummed her fingers a few times and thought about everything that happened to her recently.

"Everything has been fine. I'm gettin' better at racin' on and off the track and I'm glad that I might get to run me Papa's theater some day," Ella replied and moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"I've been curious Ella. Why do you call your Dad 'Papa?' It seems like something a baby would call their father, not that there's anything wrong with it," Kevin assured her. The teal eyed 15 year old girl giggled a little and looked around a bit to clear her head.

"I don't know. He seems more like a Papa than a Father. That's the best I can come up with," she smiled and grabbed her drink that the Candy Person had brought back.

"So, are you two ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll have the Spaghetti with Meatballs," Kevin replied and handed back the menu. The Candy person's pen scribbled like a doctor before he turned back to Ella.

"And I'll have the Philly Cheesesteak please, with extra fries," she smiled.

"Okay that should be about twenty minutes since we're so busy," the waiter bowed and left. Kevin picked up his Cream Soda and held near Ella.

"To us? A great friendship," he suggested.

"And maybe something more," Ella playfully winked and clinked her glass against Kevin's. The two sipped their drinks happily, not knowing what was about to unfold.

* * *

**(With Herschel)**

"Herschel, are you quite sure about this?" Wonderboy asked while Herschel blazed through the game at 250 mph to get to the restaurant.

"What do you mean Wonderboy?" Herschel asked as his right eye twitched.

"I've known Ella all her life Herschel; she seems like a smart and responsible person and so does Kevin," Wonderboy explained as Herschel launched off a hill and landed near the Truffle Garden.

"What's your point?" Herschel asked.

"My point is, don't you think you're overreacting?" Wonderboy asked. Herschel ignored the question as he drifted into the parking lot and parked Wonderboy in the nearest spot to the exit.

"Sorry, but a father's gotta do what a father's gotta do," Herschel apologized and quickly put on an Indiana Jones fedora, a Back to the Future red vest and Terminator sunglasses and hurried inside. He snuck in and sat down at the table closest to Ella and Kevin. He grit his teeth as the two toasted each other.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have a reservation?" one of the waiters asked. Herschel produced a bag of 100 gold coins and tossed it to the waiter. "Sorry for bother you sir," the waiter pocketed the money. The waiter returned with a glass of Pepsi and set it in front of Herschel.

"Thank you," Herschel said and sipped his drink while staring down Kevin and Ella. The two were sipping drinks and laughing, just having a good time. But Herschel's father brain didn't notice and kept thinking of what the worst could be. His phone buzzed with an angry text from his wife, but Herschel ignored it.

"So then, I was thinking, Stanley, you're an idiot if you think you can beat your father's stunt records," Kevin continued his story, causing Ella to giggle louder than usual. Herschel hid behind his menu, continuing to give the couple the stink eye.

"Just what are you planning to do with me daughter?" Herschel asked.

"Sir, are you going to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, just get me a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries please," Herschel replied.

"Uh sir, please give me the menu," the waiter asked kindly. Herschel snapped back to reality and handed the waiter his menu. His hand then went up to his fedora and lowered it to conceal his face more. But, continuous staring at the couple nearly blew his cover.

"Hey Ella, why is that guy staring at us?" Kevin questioned when he saw the person sitting behind their table. Ella turned around to see who it was, but he turned his head and drummed his fingers.

"I don't know, but he does look familiar," Ella commented. "Is that, me Papa?" Ella asked. Fearing his cover was blown Herschel stood up and hurried up near the bathrooms. "Nah, I'm crazy, me father would never do something that bad," Ella shook it off.

"Phew, that was a close one," Herschel wiped his brow and spied on the couple from the hallway. He could read lips fairly well and his anger grew with what Kevin was saying.

"Ella, I think you are very beautiful; I think this was a brilliant idea," he said and tenderly picked up her hand and kissed it. Herschel's face grew red hot with anger and punched a wall. While having his little tantrum, he noticed a waiter walking to the kitchen. Herschel followed him in and tapped his shoulder.

"Uh sir, when are you going to serve that table over there?" He pointed out the window and to Kevin and Ella's table.

"Just now, their food is ready," he gestured to the tray of Spaghetti and Philly cheesesteak. The chef put the tray on the window sill and the waiter walked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about this Mate," Herschel apologized and yanked the waiter into the utility closet. The door slammed shut and was followed by the sound of fists punching a face and grunting. Herschel walked out the closet with the waiter's clothes on. He breathed in deeply and grabbed the tray of food. He walked over to the table and set the tray down.

"Enjoy your food mates," he said, forgetting about his accent.

"PAPA?!" Ella exclaimed.

"W-what? Mr. Nougatson?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know who you kids are talking about, my name is uh Goodbar, Reese Goodbar," Herschel looked around nervously. Ella put her hands on her hips and glared at Herschel.

"Oh yeah? If you're not me father, then you'll agree that Jimmie Johnson is better than Jeff Gordon right?" She asked.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF MALARKEY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Herschel whispered loudly and then cursed himself for blowing his cover.

"Papa, how could you spy on our date?" she asked angrily. Herschel took off his fedora and sunglasses and looked at the two kids.

"Sir, I haven't done anything to your daughter," Kevin explained, "I've gotten her dinner and I've kept my hands off of her _and_I plan to have her back at 9:30," he said.

"Liar, you kissed her hand," Herschel cut in.

"Papa, it's an innocent kiss on the hand, it's romantic," Ella said, beginning to lose her patience.

"Aha, but you don't know where that can lead Ella, you've got to trust me on this," Herschel pleaded. "Look, I knew his father at his age," Herschel began.

"Woah, do you have a problem with my father Mr. Nougatson?" Kevin asked angrily.

"I saw how he romanced your mother and I don't want you to do the same to me little girl," Herschel got close to Kevin's face and glared. Kevin had finally had enough and stood up.

"Now see here Mr. Nougatson, the worst thing I had planned tonight was to give your daughter a goodnight kiss!" He shouted. Herschel's eye twitched and he grabbed a pitcher of Root Beer from the next table over.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He shouted and splashed Kevin with all the Root Beer. The restaurant grew silent at the outburst and stared at the commotion. Ella had her hand over her mouth and was in shock at what happened. Kevin spit some soda off his lips and wiped some from his eyes.

"Fine, if you want to be like that Mr. Nougatson, we'll be leaving," Kevin stood up and went to get his kart to bring Ella home.

"Oh no, you're not going to be with me daughter again!" Herschel yelled. Before he could say anything else, Ella stood up and shoved him out of the way. "Hey, what's gotten into you young lady?" Herschel asked and tried to grab her hand.

"Leave me alone!" Ella shouted.

"Ella, you're coming home with me, right now," Herschel said.

"NO! You've ruined one of the greatest evenings of me life! You've ruined the trust I had in you just because you're going crazy. I thought you trusted me, but here you go spying on us and attacking me boyfriend!" She continued, "you've probably ruined the closes friendship I'll ever have and maybe the boy I want to be with, and I NEVER want to speak to you again, HERSCHEL!" She called her papa by his first name and angrily stormed out.

"Ella, wait!" Herschel wanted to apologize, but Ella ignored him and walked into Kevin's kart.

"I'm sorry Kev," Ella apologized to the point of crying. Herschel sat down on the chair held his head in his hands.

"What've I done?" He asked.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. In the DogHouse

**Overreaction **

**Chapter 3: In The DogHouse**

_Alright! Another EIGHT Reviews and Five Followers and Five Favorites? This side project is really keeping my spirits up guys since I'm having writer's block with NoL Part II. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter where Herschel must face the wrath of his wife….._

_Again, Kevin belongs to Agent BM_

* * *

**(With Ella and Kevin)**

Kevin steered his Kit Kart into the driveway of Herschel and Sticky's blue M&M house. The engine idled quietly before Kevin cut it off and turned to Ella whom was still on the verge of crying. Kevin wrapped his right arm around Ella's neck and hugged his closest friend. "I-I-I'm sorry about me Papa Kevin," Ella sniffled out as she returned the hug, feeling especially sticky after hugging Kevin.

"Hey, it's alright; I really should've seen that coming. Not the splashing soda on me, but the spying," Kevin replied and let go of the hug. "Up until that, I was having fun," he added and gripped the steering wheel nervously. Some sweat was barely starting to form just below his jet black hairline. Ella forced a smile and turned to her date.

"I was too Kevin," Ella said and leaned in and pecked his right cheek, "I hope we can do this again sometime, and not tell him," Ella didn't even have the trust to call her father Papa anymore. Kevin froze and touched his cheek where Ella had kissed it. But, with Rancis as his father, Kevin escorted Ella back to her front door where Sticky answered.

"Hey kids, how was your- Oh Mod, what did he do?" Sticky started off cheerfully, but saw the dried soda on Kevin's outfit.

"Well, it went just fine until you know who attacked us Mom," Ella replied angrily before turning back to Kevin. "Bye, hon," she said nervously and kissed his cheek again.

"See you later Ell," Kevin walked away happily and climbed back into his Kit Kart and took off for home. Conflicted between feelings, Sticky decided to put away her pissed off feelings towards her husband in favor of her happy feelings for her daughter.

"I'm really happy you've found someone Ella!" Sticky gushed and hugged her daughter. "I know your father-" she started.

"He's NOT me father anymore after what he *choke* did!" Ella cried out before running to her room. Sticky worriedly followed and her heart broke in two when ELla lunged onto her bed and began to wail into her pillow. Sticky slowly walked into the room and sat down on Ella's bed and began to rub Ella's back. Oreo, whom had been watching everything since Ella came home, had laid his head next to Ella's arm and licked it.

"Honey-" Sticky said.

"What have I *choke* done to make him distrust me?" Ella cried out. "I've been a good *sob* daughter to him, why did he have to distrust me?!" She cried and cried into her pillow. Some tears began to form in Sticky's eyes before wrapped her arms tightly around Ella.

"Ella, I know what your father did was stupid and unwarranted, but he just wanted to protect you and do what's best for you because he loves you," Sticky explained. This, unfortunately caused Ella to _unleash_ all of her emotions at once.

"**WELL IF HE WANTED TO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR ME, HE WOULD'VE TRUSTED ME ENOUGH TO LEAVE US ALONE!"** She screamed before crying into her pillow again. Sticky had to let her heart rate get back to normal after the random outburst. Being a woman, Sticky KNEW that she had to leave Ella alone to calm down, so she left the room.

"Come on Oreo," Sticky called, but Oreo ignored her and snuggled up to Ella. "Aw, good boy," Sticky said to their Devil Dog and shut the door. Sticky quietly leaned against the door and breathed in deeply, trying to get everything together before Herschel got home.

"Hershey, you are an idiot," Sticky said as she walked into the darkened living room and turned the lights off, waiting for Herschel to come home.

* * *

**(20 Minutes Later)**

Herschel quietly parked in the driveway and hung his head low onto the steering wheel. "Herschel, are you alright?" Wonderboy asked, his dark blue voice modulator lighting up as he spoke.

"Not really Wonderboy, not really," Herschel replied quietly.

"Is it because of what happened between you and Ella?" Wonderboy questioned. Instead of making a smart ass Michael Knight remark, Herschel played along.

"Yeah, you could say that Mate," Herschel replied and shut off Wonderboy's motor.

"Well, I wish you luck Herschel," Wonderboy said before shutting down for the night. Herschel sighed before climbing out of Wonderboy and walked back to the front door where the windows were suspiciously dark.

"Mod Help me," Herschel prayed before walking into his house. "H-hello?" He called into the darkness. Suddenly, a table lamp turned on and Sticky wearing a teal robe and teal lounge pants turned around in a DOTS chair with her arms and legs crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sticky asked darkly, continuing to bore into Herschel's soul. The Aussie couldn't find the words to use because of the death glare that only a wife can give.

"Uh hi Wipp," Herschel gulped. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but-" he said before getting cut off. Sticky jumped up from her chair and _slapped_ Herschel across the face. The Aussie stood there, shocked at what just took place.

"WRONG! You dumped SODA all over Kevin!" Sticky screeched at her husband.

"Yeah, that's what I was talkin' about darlin'," Herschel replied as he rubbed his face, "I thought spying on them was the best thing to do," Herschel said before realizing it was stupid.

"Your spying just destroyed the trust your daughter had for you!" Sticky exclaimed, "do you know much you hurt her? She's in her room crying her eyes out because you're such a bone-headed moron who thinks spying on his daughter is a good idea!" She screamed.

"Well look, I overreacted okay? What do you want from me? I love me daughter with all me heart, doesn't that count for something?" Herschel asked, not raising his voice. Sticky clenched her fists and teeth and growled in frustration.

"Men are SO stupid!" She grumbled.

"Look, just let me talk to her and apologize," Herschel said as he walked down the hallway, but Sticky blocked him.

"Hershey, you have NO idea what you've done. Apologizing isn't nearly enough! It's going to take a miracle for her to trust you again; I suggest you start working on that!" She exclaimed.

"You're right Wipp, but let's sleep on it now and I'll work on it tomorrow," Herschel said as he walked into their bedroom. But, Sticky grabbed his shirt and flung him out of the bedroom.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sticky asked.

"To bed, what do you want to talk more? I'm fine with that," Herschel asked.

"Oh no, you don't deserve to sleep in your bed tonight after the shit you've pulled," Sticky threatened.

"Come on Wipp," Herschel whined, "I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight," he begged.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you went full blown moron. If you just watched Top Gun with me, we would be snuggling right now," Sticky explained angrily, "and by the way, who said anything about the couch? That is WAY too good for you," she glared and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Well, where am I gonna sleep then?" Herschel asked

* * *

"Man, I'm such an idiot," Herschel said as he curled up underneath his Rainbow Warriors racing jacket as he stretched out on his cot in his office of the movie theater.

"Good night Herschel," Wonderboy radioed through the wrist communicator.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. A Nasty Wake-Up Call

**Overreaction **

**Chapter 4: A Nasty Wake-Up Call**

_Hey guys, welcome back! I know you are all excited for another chapter of NoL Part II. But I'm still trying to perfect it and make it as good as possible. Also, like with Candlehead, Come Home! and Cold Heart, this will be six chapters. So anyways, here is Chapter 4 where Herschel gets the worst wake-up call of his life, making this one short as fuck chappie._

* * *

**(Back at the Theatre)**

Herschel lightly snored away as he propped his head up on his right arm with his Rainbow Warriors jacket draped over his body as he slept. He rarely used the cot in instances where movies would not end until past 1 AM and Herschel just wanted to sleep right away. The cot was rather comfortable, but Herschel still didn't sleep well. Several times throughout the night, he awoke and forgot momentarily where he was. He would lay there, clock ticking away until he realized that he was banished to his theatre for the night for his despicable act the night before. His Oreo hat was draped over his face to keep light out when heard a computerized _bloop_ enter his office and a bright flash of blue light etched around his peripheral vision. "Get up you son of a bitch," Herschel heard a female voice say. Oh Mod, it wasn't Sticky, it was worse, _much, MUCH,_ _**MUCH**_, worse. "I said, GET UP!" The voice screeched and picked Herschel up by his throat.

Herschel gagged several times as the grip on his throat tightened. His hat fell off his face and he was face to face with the glowing red eyes and sharp pointy teeth of none other than the mother of the boy he attacked last night. "H-hey Van-Vanel-lope," Herschel choked out. Vanellope growled and flung Herscchel over onto the wall, leaving a pretty good dent in it. She got close to his face and growled again. Finally, she let go of his throat and he collapsed to the ground, grabbing at his throat and gasping for air. Vanellope again grabbed Herschel by his shoulders this time and slammed him against the door and hung him on the coat rack by the scruff of his shirt.

Vanellope's eyes were still red with anger and her teeth were clenching hard. "Well, what the FUCK is the matter with you?" Vanellope asked after calming down. Herschel internally pissed his pants, but he gathered up the courage to speak to his leader.

"Good morning to you too President," Herschel started, but soon knew that was a mistake. Vanellope punched him hard in the stomach and he _oofed _in pain.

"Is this a fucking joke to you?" She asked and paced in front of him. "How do you think I felt last night huh?" The President interrogated Herschel, "I was on top of the world last night, happy that my little Kevin was becoming a man by going on his first date, and WHAT DO I FIND WHEN HE COMES HOME?!" She yelled. Herschel flinched when she glitched close to his right ear and screamed.

"A teenage boy covered with dried soda and a bruised psyche?" Herschel replied, knowing that that was the answer. Vanellope slapped him across the face and clenched her fists.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Vanellope screeched. "My little baby boy is a good boy and he would NEVER lay an inappropriate hand on Ella! He's more respectful than that because he loves her!" She explained while yelling. Now, it was Herschel's time to glare, still feeling that fatherly instinct in his brain.

"You try being the father of a teenage girl," he said and leaned forward as much as he could, "I DO trust Kevin, but it's hard knowing what _could_ happen to me little daughter and shoving that into the back of me mind," he replied. Vanellope growled in frustration and kicked over Herschel's cot.

"Really? Well if you trust my little Kevin as much as you do, what was that crack about your BEST FRIEND?" She demanded, "about how he "got me" and that you didn't want Kevin to do the same," she air-quoted.

"Well, yeah that did worry me," Herschel admitted.

"Rancis got me by being the most polite and loving gentleman he could be," Vanellope said, her emotions simmering down, "and you got Sticky the SAME way. You two love each other to death, the same with me and Flugs, so why can't our kids love each other the same way? We raised Kevin and Ella to be smart and respectful to others, so it's not that you don't trust Kevin, you don't trust YOURSELF," Vanellope pointed out.

"That's fucking ridiculous," Herschel gritted his teeth.

"Oh yeah?" Vanellope crossed her arms, "you can't trust yourself that you'll be able to handle Ella leaving you and Sticky to start her own life. And you can't handle the fact that she may have her own kids someday, and that kills you on the inside; you just want to protect her and keep her your little girl forever. But it's time to wake up NASCAR boy," Vanellope knocked on his head, "she's growing up and there's NOTHING you can do about it. If you want to trust her and Kevin, you have to let them grow up and see life in their own eyes," Vanellope said before letting Herschel down and opening the door. "Now, I'm going to spend time with my family, you should do the same and figure out how to fix this mess, but until you do fix this, NO racing for YOU," Vanellope threatened and glitched away.

Herschel let his body slide down the wall until he lightly sat on the ground. His arms went limp on his side and he stared into the void in front of him. "I have to let me daughter grow up? How cliche," Herschel said before his gaze met a picture of himself, his wife and daughter on the wall. Tears welled up inside his eyes and he covered them with his arms. "I'm sorry Ella," he cried into his arms.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

_Please review!_


	5. What I have to do

**Overreaction **

**Chapter 5: What I have to do**

_Hey guys and welcome back! I'm really really happy that this story has so many supporters! In this chapter, Herschel gathers himself up and gets some last advice from two other guys in the Arcade. None of which are from Sugar Rush because they're too mad at him._

* * *

**(With Herschel)**

After letting his feelings out for about ten minutes, Herschel wiped his eyes and got up from the floor. He sniffled one last time and dried his eyes with his shirt sleeve. He put back on his Oreo hat and Rainbow Warriors jacket then looked around his office. "Guess I need to make a call to Felix," he joked to himself before shutting off the lights and leaving the theatre.

"Good morning Herschel, did you sleep well?" Wonderboy asked as Herschel climbed into the driver's seat. The Aussie sighed and started up Wonderboy before leaving. The silence was getting to Wonderboy, despite being a computer in a kart. "Herschel, is everything alright?" He asked his friend. Herschel sighed sadly again and turned off the main road towards the exit of the game. "Herschel, please talk to me. We're friends and I want to make sure you're happy. It's my primary programming instituted by your wife," he explained. Finally, Herschel turned off the road and killed the engine.

"Look Wonderboy, I just got a bad piece of news that got to me and I don't know what to do about it," Herschel replied and laid his head on the steering wheel. Not having any hands to pat Herschel's back, Wonderboy turned on the radio to Herschel's favorite song.

"What happened Herschel? Besides ruining your daughter's date," Wonderboy asked. The Aussie picked his head up and laced his hands on the wheel. "Sorry Herschel," Wonderboy quickly said.

"No, no," Herschel began, "the more I hear it, the more I realize how much I screwed up," he said. "Me daughter's growing up, but I can't accept it. That's why I flipped out," Herschel softly said as he gazed into another family picture on Wonderboy's dash board. Perplexed, Wonderboy turned off the radio.

"But, you love your daughter correct?" Wonderboy asked.

"Of course, she's the most important thing in me life, right next to me wife," Herschel replied.

"Well, if you really love her, then you'll let her go," Wonderboy said. Instead of flipping out like a crazy father, Herschel patted Wonderboy's Dash Board.

"Look Wonderboy, I want to, but she doesn't want to talk to me anymore because of what I did," Herschel explained.

"Then you can fix it, can't you?" The car asked. Herschel sighed and flopped back into his seat, looking up at the cotton candy clouds in the sky.

"I don't know what I can do Wonderboy, that's why I need to talk to someone who knows what to do, and I know where to go. I just hope I'm not too late," Herschel said as he started up the engine and drove off.

* * *

**(Back at home)**

Sticky was still asleep in her bed when Ella walked into her room with Oreo. She didn't notice Ella was in the room and tried to reach over to the other side of the bed. "Hershey, can you scooch over please?" She asked. Ella wiped her dry eyes to get moisture in them and sat down next to her mother. Sticky's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at her daughter.

"Mornin' mom," Ella said quietly and set Oreo up on the bed.

"Hey Ella baby," Sticky smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "How're you doing?" She asked and hugged her daughter.

"Fine, I guess. I finally fell asleep around two in the mornin'," she replied. "So you sent him to sleep in his theater?" Ella asked. Sticky's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

"You heard that last night?" Sticky groaned.

"I think the neighborhood heard you shoutin' mom," Ella giggled. Sticky stroked Ella's hair and smiled again.

"Your father needed to learn his lesson Ella, but remember he still loves you," Sticky explained. Ella clenched her eyes shut and covered them with her hands.

"I know he loves me, but why did he have to attack Kevin?" Ella asked.

"Look, I don't know Ella, but he still loves you," Sticky explained.

"You keep saying that, but he was completely selfish last night mom," Ella huffed. "I mean, what have I done that warranted what he did? I'm getting good grades in school, I've never been arrested and I regularly help him at the theatre when I have free time," she threw up her arms in the air. Sticky pursed her lips and rubbed Ella's shoulder.

"I just don't know honey," Sticky said, "but one thing I _do_ know is that you are the most important thing in your father's life," Sticky explained. Ella sat up and got Oreo off the bed.

"I'm sorry if this sounds selfish mom, but he's going to have to do something really special to prove that he's sorry to me," Ella said and left to go grab some cereal. Oreo happily followed her, leaving Sticky alone in her bed. Her eyes wandered over to a wedding picture of herself and Herschel on their nightstand.

"You know Ella, I understand what you mean," she said and got up from bed.

* * *

**(At Tapper's)**

"Stay here Wonderboy, I'll be back out in a minute," Herschel patted the door of Wonderboy.

"Roger that Hersch," Wonderboy replied and shut off the engine. Herschel briskly walked into Tappers, praying to Mod that the two guys he wanted to talk to were inside. His brown eyes quickly scanned the bar, looking for the two game avatars he desperately needed. Amongst the crowd, one avatar stuck out from the rest. Sitting in a booth at the far corner of the bar, was a tall man with a red shirt and brown overalls with one strap broken.

"Here goes nothin'," Herschel said to himself as he walked over to the giant wrecker. "Perfect," Herschel added as another game character wearing a black and orange flamed Axalta Coating Systems fire suit sat down in the booth next to the wrecker. "Hey Ralph, Jeff," Herschel exclaimed as he got to the booths.

"What's goin' on Herschel?" Jeff smiled as he offered the Aussie a seat, which he gladly took.

"Hey Herschel, how are you?" The wrecker asked nicely.

"I'm not doin' so great right now guys," Herschel said while Tapper came by with a pen and notepad.

"Mornin' fellas, can I take your order?" Tapper asked.

"Root beer," Jeff and Ralph said in unison.

"Alright, you too Herschel?" Tapper asked.

"No, after what I've done, I don't deserve a root beer," Herschel said as he held the side of his head. Tapper left to get the drinks, but the wrecker and the NASCAR racers' interests were piqued.

"Herschel, what happened?" Jeff questioned. The Aussie chewed on his thumbnail, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Well, me daughter had her first date last night," Herschel replied.

"Alright, congratulations man!" Ralph shook Herschel's hand.

"Yeah," he chuckled uncomfortably, "you're not gonna like who it was with," Herschel sheepishly said.

"Why do you say that?" The Wrecker kindly questioned and sipped on his root beer.

"It was with your Grandson," Herschel said. Ralph froze and Jeff nervously sipped his drink, waiting to see how it would turn out.

"Did they have a good time?" Was the response Ralph gave.

"Yeah, but then it all went to Hell," Herschel shook his head.

"Why?" Jeff asked. Herschel slid his hands down to the table top and sighed, knowing he would have to tell Ralph sooner or later.

"Because I dumped a whole pitcher of soda on Kevin's head for threading to give me daughter a good night kiss," Herschel blurted out.

"You, WHAT?!" Ralph stood up from his booth and grabbed Herschel by his feet, holding him upside down.

"Woah, woah, woah there Ralph, put him down and we can talk about this," Jeff tried to contain Ralph. Knowing about his temper, Ralph breathed in a few times and set Herschel back down.

"Thanks Jeff," Herschel breathed in rapidly. Herschel then turned back to Ralph, "Look, can we just skip the part where you threaten to kill me? Because I need help to win me daughter's trust back," he begged.

"Oh man, did she threaten to not speak to you again?" Jeff asked. Herschel nodded and then turned to Ralph for some more advice.

"Ralph, please, what should I do?" Herschel begged.

"Why are you asking me kid?" The wrecker questioned.

"Because Vanellope told me that she had trust issues with you back when she and Rancis were first datin'; she also said that she got your trust back by you helping out Rancis a bit with their restaurant," Herschel explained. Ralph clicked his tongue and drummed his fingers on the dark wooden table top.

"Well, for what you did, you really need to pull something spectacular off to get Ella's trust back," Ralph said.

"I know, but I can't think of anything! I wanted to do a private movie night for them, but she won't trust me enough to do that," Herschel put his eyes on his arms.

"Come on Herschel," Jeff started, "you've gotta have something up your sleeve. What if you re-create the date?" He suggested. Herschel stopped feeling sorry for himself momentarily.

"What did you say Jeff?" Herschel asked.

"I said, what if you re-created the date?" He said again.

"Yeah, that could work, but of course, how would you get your daughter to listen to you after that?" Ralph asked. Herschel snapped his fingers and got up from the booth.

"Guys, thanks, I know what I have to do, I owe you guys BIG TIME!" Herschel yelled as he left the bar.

**End Chapter Five**


	6. A Father's Love

**Overreaction**

**Chapter 6: A Father's love**

_Well guys, here it is: The Final Chapter of Overreaction! Will Herschel's plan succeed? Or has his fate been sealed? How will he get Ella and Kevin together again?_

_One last thing: Kevin and Lucy belong to Agent BM. Ron Cinnadon belongs to Smokescreen2814. _

_AND DO NOT FORGET! Rancis CAN glitch now due to one of Agent BM's stories that takes place before this one. _

* * *

**(At the Sugar Rush Castle)**

Rancis and Vanellope were sitting in the throne room with their teenage children. Vanellope was playing on her iPad while Rancis was playing Super Mario Bros on his classic Gameboy. Lucy was munching on Sour Skittles and listening to music while Kevin was playing Star Wars Battlefront on his PS2. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Lucy got up when she took an earbud out of her ear. "I'll get it guys," she said and glitched over to the door. She opened it to reveal Herschel standing in his rainbow warriors jacket, blue jeans and his Oreo hat in his hand.

"Hello there Lucy, may I speak-" Herschel started before Lucy kicked him in the shin. Herschel grunted, grabbed his leg and hopped up and down.

"THAT'S FOR RUINING MY BROTHER'S DATE!" She yelled and kneed him in the gut. Herschel fell on his keens and coughed a few times. Hearing the commotion, Rancis, Vanellope and Kevin got up from their spots and went to the front door to see what was wrong.

"I deserved that," Herschel groaned and got up. He looked up and saw an angry pair of parents staring at him. "Oh geez," he groaned. Rancis grabbed his shoulders and brought him close to his face. His teeth clenched and his growled right at Herschel.

"You've got some nerve to come back here after what you did to my son Herschel," Rancis growled and let Herschel go. Herschel shook it off and got right to the point.

"Look I already got enough of my ass kicked this mornin' by your wife," Hershcel said quickly, "I just need to talk to Kevin," he added.

"You stay away from my son until I think you've stopped being a giant ass," Rancis butted back in and jabbed his index finger into Herschel's chest.

"Okay fair enough, just PLEASE I need to talk to him," Herschel begged. This time, Kevin himself stepped, or glitched, forward in front of his family to talk to Herschel. Rancis attempted to bring Kevin back, but he stopped.

"Dad, just let me talk to him okay?" He asked. Despite being against it, Rancis complied and crossed his arms over his chest. Vanellope laced a hand on his shoulder and massaged it lightly. "So Mr. Nougatson, what can I do for you?" Kevin asked politely. The Aussie was taken aback at Kevin's politeness to the situation, even after what had happened. It creeped him out a little.

"I'll cut to the chase Kevin," Herschel started, "I need you, and even your family, to meet me at Truffle Garden at Seven o' Clock tonight," Herschel explained. All four Fluggerbutters raised their eyebrows at the statement.

"And why would I want to do that? Did you forget another pitcher of soda to pour on my head? Or did you want to stuff spicy chicken down my pants?" Kevin replied and crossed his arms. Herschel gritted his teeth, trying to ignore that comment, despite knowing he full well deserved it.

"Ah good one, but I seriously need ALL four of you to meet me there at seven tonight, please? I NEED you to meet me there or else my life will be over," Herschel got on his knees to beg.

"Herschel, can you tell us why you want us to meet you?" Vanellope questioned. Herschel licked his top lip and darted his eyes around.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's a special surprise that will fix everything," was all he replied.

"Mr. Nougatson, I can't just go with you unless you tell me why so I don't get attacked again," Kevin cut in. Herschel opened and closed his mouth twice, trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't. Finally, Rancis glitched in front of his family.

"Look Herschel, obviously my son doesn't trust you enough, so the answer is no," Rancis cut in, "now leave here with whatever dignity you have left," he waved to the Aussie. Herschel got up from his knees and dusted himself off.

"Okay, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but you leave me no choice," Herschel said and pulled out a smoke grenade and pulled the pin as he put on a gas mask.

"Woah, what is that?" Vanellope demanded. The gas infiltrated the family's nostrils and they collapsed on the floor.

"Sorry guys," Herschel said as he tied all four bodies up and threw them into the backseat of Wonderboy.

"Honestly Herschel, I think we could've handled it much more mature than this," Wonderboy said as Herschel closed his trunk.

"I gave them the chance to come quietly Wonderboy, but they refused," Herschel said as he started the engine.

"You do realize the Hell Vanellope is going to give you when this is all over right?" Wonderboy asked. Herschel breathed through his nose and gripped the pretzel steering wheel hard.

"If it means me little girl is happy, then I'll take it," Herschel replied. "But first, I need to stop by home."

* * *

**(Nougatson Household)**

"C'Mon Oreo, fetch your ball!" Ella exclaimed as she threw Oreo's ball in the backyard. Oreo yapped and ran to get his ball and bring it back. Sticky was sitting on the back porch in a lawn chair with a glass of Pepsi Max, watching Ella play with Oreo. She had a tear streaming down her eye as she remembered the days when Herschel and Ella would play catch in the backyard or just lay down on the ground together. But lately, as Ella grew older and older, the two of them wouldn't do the same thing as much.

"Oh Hershey, you can't keep Ella your little girl forever," she said quietly.

"Did you say something mom?" Ella asked as she and Oreo stopped to take a small break.

"Uh no, just enjoying the beautiful day," Sticky lied.

"Alright then," Ella said and joined her mother. "I wonder how he slept last night," Ella commented. Sticky smiled and hugged Ella tightly.

"I'm sure he was okay, even though I'm sure he was sad to not be with us," Sticky replied. Suddenly, the sound of Wonderboy's engine approached the two girls. "Speak of the devil," Sticky added. Herschel's engine quit and he ran to the backyard.

"Sticky, Ella, can I please talk to you?" Herschel asked.

"I don't know, are you going to drench me with the hose if I say something you don't agree with?" Sticky asked. Herschel grumbled and clenched his teeth hard again.

"Ignoring that, just please come with me to Truffle Garden soon for dinner, I want to make things right with us," Herschel begged.

"After what you did to me boyfriend last night, why should I trust you?" Ella demanded and stood with her arms crossed. Forcing back tears, Herschel blinked his eyes.

"Because I'm your father, and I want to make sure you're happy," Herschel replied. Ella looked from Herschel and to Sticky, looking for an answer. "I'll go throw on a nicer shirt," Ella finally said. Herschel breathed a sigh of relief and leaned up against the house. He looked over at Sticky who was trying to not look at him.

"Hey," Herschel said and leaned on his side.

"Hello," Sticky replied and tried to ignore her husband. But, being married to him for nearly twenty years couldn't stop her from ignoring him. Herschel slowly walked over and wrapped an arm around her neck and held her against him.

"I missed you," Herschel mumbled as he kissed her jaw and laced his hands on her waist. "That was the worst night of me life," he added and just held her against his body.

"I missed you too Hershey," Sticky returned the hug. "So, what's this all about?" She asked, breaking off the hug.

"Look, I messed up so much last night, I HAVE to fix this, or else me own daughter wouldn't trust me again. And I couldn't live the rest of me life like that; she's me only child, and I want to be sure she's happy," Herschel explained. Sticky sighed, smiled, and kissed Herschel's neck.

"I always knew you were a good father Herschel, now what do you plan to do?" She questioned. Herschel chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

"That's a surprise me lovely wife," Herschel teased.

"Okay, I'm ready," Ella said as she exited the house wearing an outfit not as fancy as the previous night, but she still looked beautiful nonetheless.

"Let's roll, the knock-out gas should be wearing out any minute," Herschel said.

"What knock-out gas?" Sticky asked as the three climbed into Wonderboy.

"Oh nothing," Herschel covered up. Sticky and Ella looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

**(Truffle Garden)**

Herschel allowed his wife and daughter to go in and get a table before opening the trunk to get the Fluggerbutters out. "Herschel, where are we?" Vanellope asked as he untied the four. He helped them out and let them lean against Wonderboy until they were fully awake.

"DID YOU KIDNAP US!?" Rancis demanded.

"You're looking at some Fungeon time buddy," Lucy balled up her hands into fists.

"Woah, woah, woah," Herschel shut them up, "look, I got you guys at Truffle Garden for a reason, now just follow me in so I can explain, okay?" Herschel asked. The four Fluggerbutters did so begrudgingly. They all went in and Herschel led them to the table where his wife and daughter were. The whole restaurant went silent as they saw Herschel enter.

"It's okay folks, he's with me," Vanellope assured everyone.

"Mr. Nougatson, what are we doing here?" Kevin asked.

"After what I did, you kids deserve a second chance at this," Herschel motioned to the table.

"Is that Ella?" Kevin asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes it is. I arranged for you two to have a repeat of last night," Herschel explained as they approached the table.

"Hershey, did you set this all up?" Sticky asked as Kevin sat down. Her husband nodded and got everyone at the table to listen to him.

"Look, I know what I did last night was down right despicable, but I know in my heart these kids deserve a trouble and meddlesome free night. Just pretend last night never happened, okay?" The Aussie asked. He adjusted Kevin's seat so he was directly in front of Ella. "Perfect."

"I-I don't know what to say, Papa," Ella said in disbelief. It warmed Herschel's heart so much to hear Ella call him that again. He bent down next to her chair and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much Ella," Herschel said, his voice cracking slightly, "seeing you growing up hurt me because I wanted to keep you my little baby girl forever. But I realized that you're not going to do that forever. The only thing I want is for you to have fun and grow up to be yourself. And If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I can be happy again because if you're not happy, I'll never be happy," Herschel gave his speech. Ella, and everyone else at the table sat in awed silence at Herschel's heartfelt speech.

"Oh Papa!" Ella cried out and hugged Herschel tightly.

"That's me girl," Herschel cracked his voice and kissed her head. "Now, have fun," he said and stood up. "Come on guys, let's give these love-birds some privacy," Herschel winked at Ella, causing her to blush. "Oh and one more thing," Herschel snapped his fingers. All five members of Def Leppard appeared from the back hallway, all had acoustic guitars, except for Rick Allen who had a maraca. All of them started to play their 2012 Acoustic Medley song in front of Kevin and Ella. Back outside, Herschel, Sticky, Lucy, Rancis and Vanellope were all hanging out.

"I gotta hand it to you Herschel, you did pull through," Rancis congratulated his friend.

"Pulled through? He completely redeemed himself for my bro!" Lucy chimed in. Herschel smiled and turned to the President of the game.

"Yeah, you probably wanna kick my ass for kidnapping you guys," Herschel rubbed the back of his neck.

"At first, yeah, but you do care about my little Kev, so you're safe for now, just watch your ass on the track okay?" Vanellope winked. "We'll pick Kevin up later, see you guys around!" The three waved goodbye. Herschel turned to his beloved wife.

"You are the best Father ever Hershey," Sticky kissed his neck again, "nobody can compete with how sweet you were," she said. Herschel hugged her again and kissed the top of her head.

"I had a good wife looking out for me," Herschel replied.

"So, what do we do from here?" Sticky asked.

"How about a Pizza from Ron's?" Herschel suggested.

"Sounds great," Sticky grinned and hopped into Wonderboy. Herschel followed suit and started up the engine.

"By the way, thanks for sending Vanellope to kick some sense into me this mornin'," Herschel said.

"What? Tonight was the first time I talked to Vanellope all day," Sticky replied.

"Oh, well never mind," Herschel said.

"Hershey, what happened?" Sticky asked.

"Nothing, Vanellope just gave me ass kickin' this mornin'," Herschel replied.

"SHE WHAT!?" Sticky screeched.

**The End.**


End file.
